Sky Fortress
Sky Fortress is one of the four main levels, where Chelshia would tackle on the sky pirate Amelia, that's located on a giant blimp. After completing the stage for the first time, you gain the ability Harpie Boost. Enemies This is a list of what type of enemies can be encountered in this stage: *Floof Aviator *Pirate Cannoneer *Pirate Marksman *Pirate Swordsman *Scuttlebit *Monday Witch (miniboss) *Amelia (boss) Secrets There are 9 major secrets in this stage, one of them being a health up and the other being a detonator. Fairies *The first fairy can be encountered in the second screen, after you fall down, turn left and you gonna see your first caged fairy (Pink Hair) *The second fairy can be encountered in the eleventh screen, after you get past the three Pirate Cannoneers, go to the left and jump and dash to the left to reveal a destructible block, after that, you gonna see your second caged fairy (Blue Hair) (also, you can find the the Detonator in the same area) *The third and last fairy can be encountered in the sixteenth screen, it's over the second Pirate Cannoneer to the right that you see, go to the right and after that, you will see a little platform challenge, just simply dash in the middle of the two spikes to get to the next platform and then get to the fairy (Green Hair) (also you can find a destructible block that contains 100 Gold near of the fairy) Log Books *Log Book #5 (Floof Aviator): At the sixth screen, you gonna see a log book between two moving platforms, to get it, you gonna have to peform a double jump between the two platforms and then get into the next platform to not die. *Log Book #2 (The Professor): At the seventh screen, near of a Pirate Swordsman, there's a destructible block that requires you to jump and dash to the right to destroy it, after destroying it, jump and dash again to get the Log Book *Log Book #9 (Pirate Cannoneer): At the fourteenth screen, go over the first Pirate Cannoneer to the right, you gonna see a little platform challenge to do with strong winds to the left, go to the first moving platform and be at the near of it's edge, when the first and second platform total descend, dash to the right and wait in the second platform to get the log book *Log Book #26 (Amelia): At the twentieth screen, go to the right until you see a descending platform with a log book under it, go to it and wait until you get the log book, and then, fastly press the double jump to get out of it alive. Health Up In the third screen, after you see a pit that's gonna led you to the forth screen, instead, jump, dash (destroying a destructible block) and dash back to not fall in the pit, it's gonna be revealed a secret passageway that's gonna lead you to Gourmet Gal giving you the Chicken. Happy:"From the deepest forests to the tallest moutains; where there's food to prepare you'll find me there!" Happy:"It's time for Gourmet Gal! //Master artisan of the kitchen, at your sercvice!" Happy:"If you're looking for a delicious meal jam-packed with protein, vitamin B-6 and precious... /cholesterol, then look no further than chicken!" Happy:"Bake it, fry it, rotisserie it, it doesn't matter! Serve it with potatoes or on a bun, chicken is always the true dish of champions!" Eyes Closed:"This specefic dish has been breaded, deep fried and seasoned with my own secret blend of herbs and spices!" Happy:"After just one bite, you'll never be able to look at chicken the same way again!" Eyes Closed:"Bon Appetite!" Eyes Closed:"I hope you enjoyed your meal!" Eyes Closed:"and like that... /I'm gone!" Detonator In the area where you can find the second caged fairy, dash to the wall in the left, it's gonna be revealed that it's another destructible block, after going through it you gonna see the Detonator, press it and now you can access the Tower of Power stage. Gallery Sky Fortress Enter.png|At the start of Sky Fortress. Sky Fortress Map.png|Sky Fortress on the Map. Sky Fortress Map (Complete).png|Sky Fortress on the Map. (after beating it 100%)